Revenge Is Oh So Sweet
by WooWoo316
Summary: How could you?" Revenge is really a dish best served cold. Welcome to the world of deceit, lust, money, and jealousy. REDITING in process.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello people. I'm writing a new fic, just to get my creative juices flowing again. My other fics will continue soon. I've been working night and day to make them perfect! Anywho enjoy this one. Toodles!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but the idea of this story. No SM or copyright merchandise of any sort.

**Revenge** **Is Oh So Sweet**

**Prologue**

"Someone among us as gone into the afterlife. Her soul has been set free of any pain or suffering. It is in our nature to be sad in these times, but when one life is taken, another is reborn..."

The minister soon finished his sermon and the service was over. The people arose from their seats and walked out of the cemetery, but not before a man walked up to the casket and placed a white rose on top. An eldery couple not far from the front began to cry with such pain. The people around them shook their heads with grief.

"It's awful how she died at such a young age.", a woman whispered to her friend.

"I know. I heard the paramedics were baffled by her death.", her friend responded.

"I would too if I found a 21 year old healthy woman die of a massive heart attack."

The women walked away and soon all was left was the casket. Soon a truck pulled up and two men got out.

"C'mon man lets get this thing underground before 6. They said their was gonna be a storm!"

They got their shovels out and began to dig the hole. About an hour later, the hole was 6 feet deep.

"Good job man. Now for the hard part: getting this heavy piece of shit in the ground."

The other man got the straps and tied it around the heavy casket. Then he signaled for his partner to lift it. There was a dull thud and they knew i was in the ground. As they were about to place the dirt in the hole, a flash of lightning came across the sky and clap of thunder deafened the noise. The wind howled and heavy drops of rain came crashing down. They ran into their truck.

"Forget man. We can do this in the morning."

The other nodded and they drove off, but they forgot one thing. They both didn't hear the noise coming from the casket. The sound of wood breaking could be heard.

"HELP! HELP!"

A crash came and a grunt could be heard. A woman scrambled out from the ground breathing hard. Herchest burning with each raged gasp that came out her mouth.She looked around at her surroundings and her face went pale. (_Why am I in a cemetery?) _She turned around and gasped. Written on white marble in front of her read:

_Here lies_

_Minako Del Masico _

_1984-2005_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A/N: How was it. Not a very strong prologue, but trust me it gets better. R&R

-WooWoo316


	2. Del Masico

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This story seems pretty interesting. Enjoy! I promise I'll have my other fics updated in less than 2 weeks.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but the idea of this story. No SM or copyright merchandise of any sort.

**Revenge Is Oh So Sweet**

**Del Masico**

_Flashback: 3 year earlier..._

"Minako, hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

The eighteen year old girl yawned and walked out of her bedroom. She only wore a black camisole and matching underwear. She smiled at the woman standing at the foot of the staircase.

"You know this has got to stop. I'm tired of making these stupid appearances. I have a life you know, but maybe no one cares about lil' ole me."

The women just shook her head. "If I wasn't your mother... Minako really now! Your father has been waiting for us for an hour now! He really needs this exposure if he wants to get more clients and now is the perfect time. So get dressed and be ready in ten minutes. No excuses!"

Minako sighed and went back into her bedroom. Minutes later she appeared in a simple black Chanel dress and her hair was up in a classic french bun. She grabbed a small black purse and slipped into some black three inch stillettos and walked down the stairs. Her mother stood at the doorway wearing a similar dress, but the color of her dress was a pearly white.

"It's about time. Lets go."

The doorman opened the door for them and they walked down the steps of their mansion in the Upper East side of Manhattan. A chauffeur came up to them immediatley and opened the door to a black and white limousine. Minako's father was waiting in the limo patiently. He smiled when his wife and daughter sat down.

"Bout time you two got ready."

Minako laughed while her mother just sighed. Soon they pulled off and headed to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Minako stared outside the window. Another day in the life of a Del Masico. Her family was one of the wealthiest on the East side. Her father, Martino Del Masico owned half of New York and her mother, Lorelle was a famous novelist. Minako didn't mind the money, but she wanted to not just be known as a Del Masico, but as a person. She yawned slightly. (_I need some excitment in my life._) Meeting middle age men and their barely legal wives was not something she planned on doing. The limo stopped in front of the museum and she stepped out after her parents. (_Showtime._) Minako put on her poker face and slowly walked up the stairs.

"So then they fell down right in front of the crowned Prince!"

The group broke out in an uproar of laughter. Minako simply rolled her eyes and sipped her ginger ale. Her parents were having a ridiculous conversation with Henry Kinele, an obnoxious lawyer who had a thing for young women; one being Minako. She looked around the museum and decided to go look at the Da Vinci expose'. She glanced at her parents. (_Oh, they won't mind_.) She put her drink on the bar and headed towards the southwest wing. She sat down on a bench and stared at the Mona Lisa. (_She looks suspicious. Like she wants to tell me something._)

"You know, everytime I see this picture, I wonder if she is keeping a secret.", someone spoke.

Minako turned around quickly. Standing there was man smiling at her. Her breath got caught in her lungs. The only word that came across her mind was (_Beautifiul._) And indeed he was. He had the features of a god. He was around six and a half feet tall, toned abs that could be seen under his Aramani suit, strong arms, piercing blue eyes, and long platium blonde hair.

"I'm Kunzite Gergio.", he said.

"Minako Del Masico.", she murmured.

He sat down next to her. "I knew Martino had a daughter, but I never knew she would be this exquisite.", he took her hand and kissed it softly.

Minako bit her bottom lip and returned the smile. "Please to meet you."

"So, I guess you're not enjoying the party either? I feel the same way. I needed to get away from all that 'high-class' talk", he said.

Minako laughed. "Yeah, this isn't my scene. My parents drag me everywhere with them. They know I loathe these fucking prissy parties, yet they think it will up my chances at becoming like them. I say they can shove that idea up their tight asses."

Kunzite smirked. "Well aren't you a piece of work. Nothing like your parents. Hey I know we just met, but would you like to go down to Brooklyn with me? A friend of mine is having a party and I was hoping you could be my date."

Before Minako could register what he said, she heard herself saying yes to him and then telling her parents she was going out. They hopped into one of the limos parked outside and headed towards Brooklyn.

The party was held in an old abandoned warehouse that was made into a hangout for aspiring artists. It was dimly lit and soft jazz music was playing. There was an earthy atmosphere to the place. Everyone was either in the corner smoking highly illegal drugs or sitting around conversing about random things. Minako stood in the middle of this, eyebrow raised with a look of amusement and confusion on her face. Kunzite came over to her and handed a crystal flute. She took it and downed the drink in less than a minute. Kunzite laughed.

"You drink like a damn fish."

Minako rolled her eyes, "Please, you should have seen me last weekend."

Kunzite grinned and pulled her close to him. Minako stared into his eyes. (_I barely know him and now we're about to kiss._) Her breath quickened as his face drew closer. She put her hands on each side of his face and brought it hungrily down to meet her lips. Kunzite groaned as he felt her tongue roll across his. He wrapped his arms around her waist possessively. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Minako pulled away to take a deep breath.

"Wow.", she whispered.

Kunzite winked at her. "Not bad for the first kiss huh?"

"I've had better.", her voice going to a dull moan.

"Hmm maybe I have to try harder.", he smirked.

"Yes, maybe you do.", Minako traced her finger over his lips.

"Want to leave.", he offered.

Minako nodded her head followed him out. They were almost to the door until a waitress collided into Kunzite while carrying a tray of drinks. The drinks crashed to the floor drenching Kunzite, Minako, and the waitress.

"Oh shit!", she bent down to pick up large pieces of glass. Kunzite and Minako bent down to help her.

"Don't bother. I'm sorry I can be clumsy sometimes.", she blushed.

Minako smiled at her. "It's alright. You sure you don't need any help?"

"No, thank you though.", she smiled.

Kunzite glanced at her for a moment. She was about 5'6 or 5'7 and slenderwith long legs but she had curves. Her dark hair was streaked in violet and it was in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a deep violet and she had pale ivory skin. Kunzite gave her a small smile and took Minako's hand.

"Let's go.", he murmured in her ear.

Minako nodded her head at him and smiled again at the girl. She looked at her nametag.

"Goodnight Ms. Rei."

"Goodnight.", Rei waved.

She watched as the two walked hand in hand out of the party. Her expression went from estactic to icy and she continued to clean up the mess.

A/N: How is it so far let me know okay. Luv y'all. Toodles.

-WooWoo316 ;-)


	3. Guilty Pleasures

A/N: Hey my beloved readers! Thanks so much for the reviews! This is a really good story. I'm still working on SHOUT! and Dark Eyes those are really hard to update, but fear not for you I will climb Mount Everest... maybe not, but I will try to update them. Well enjoy and R&R. Oh and to my readers, um the vague reference to being blonde was for humor, I don't think blondes are dumb ;)

Disclaimer:Don't own anything, but the idea of this story. No SM or copyright merchandise of any sort.

**Revenge Is Oh So Sweet**

**Guilty Pleasures**

Minako and Kunzite couldn't keep their hands off each other. As they climbed the staircase of his penthouse apartment to his room, Minako smiled to herself (_It's about high time I have some fun_). She nearly ripped his jacket off while kissing him hard on the lips. Kunzite moaned, grabbed her waist, and pushed her up against the door of his bedroom.

"Do we have to wait?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled seductively, "I've always been a 'bed person', but with you looking _this _good, how can I resist."

"A woman after my own heart," he began to kiss her neck while raising her dress up her thigh, "I'm going crazy Minako."

She skillfully unbuttoned his pants with one hand, "I can tell."

He wrapped her leg around his waist and grinded his hips into hers. She moaned and arched her back. He smirked and opened the door behind her. He then lifted her up and brought her over to his bed. She kissed him again and pushed him down on the bed. She raised an eyebrow has she noticed him get aroused. Kunzite growled deeply and pulled her closer.

"Don't make me wait."

Minako chuckled quietly, "I'm not teasing you, but it's hilarious how much you want me."

Kunzite grabbed her waist and laid her down on the bed under him. He bent down and kissed her slowly.

"You have no idea."

She wrapped her legs around his neck. "No, I don't know. Why don't you tell me Mr. Gergio?"

He smirked and undressed her until only she laid under him in her camisole and matching lowrider underwear, "I can show you better than I can tell you."

She licked her lips, "Then show me."

The party ended shorty after 3 a.m. Rei sighed as she walked out the building and down the street to her apartment. She rubbed her shoulders to stay warm and frowned slightly. Not only did the job suck, but she spilled at least ten trays of drinks in less than an hour and that was after she ran into that couple. Rei blushed a little (_That guy looked so delicious! Too bad he was with that dumb blonde_). She sighed and climbed the five flights of stairs to get to her run down apartment. After catching her breath she unlocked her door and went straight into her bedroom. She flopped down on the bed. It creaked from her weight. She winced and threw her shoes across the room.

"That girl is so lucky", she whispered out loud.

"Who's lucky?", a girl walked into her room.

Rei sat up in her bed and frowned, "When did you get in?"

The woman was a lot taller than Rei. She had emerald hair that went down to her thigh and ruby colored eyes. She was wearing a plain blouse with black pants. Her expression was pensive as she sat down on the edge of Rei's bed.

"A little after you came in. So how was the party?"

"Awful. I can't seem to keep the drinks on the tray and off me."

The woman laughed. "That bad huh?"

Rei rolled her eyes, "It's not funny Setsuna. I ran into this guy and spilled every drink on him! And to make matters worst, he was so sexy!"

Setsuna clicked her tongue, "Fraternizing with the guest. For shame dear Rei."

"Whatever, but he looked good. I gotta get some rest. My other job at that cafe down the street is in the morning. Good night."

Setsuna walked out Rei's room, "Night babe. Sleep tight."

Rei closed her eyes (_That blonde is so lucky...and I hate her for it_). Soon she fell asleep and all thoughts of the man and woman vanished.

Minako awoke to the sound of horns blaring out on the street. She yawned a little and got out of Kunzite's bed. He was still asleep next to her. She grinned and leaned over to kiss him. He opened one eye and chuckled.

"I'm guessing you want another round Ms. Del Mascio."

She shoke her head, "As much as I would love too, I can't. I'm suppose to meet with someone about an auction."

"Sounds like fun", he mumbled.

"Loads, but I'd rather do this", she let her hand slide under the covers.

Kunzite jumped back, "HEY! You little vixen!"

Minako laughed loudly, "What? I didn't do anything."

Kunzite growled and pinned her under him. He nibbled at her neck for a few minutes. Minako moaned in his ear. His hand traveled down to her breast and he caressed it slowly. Minako bit her lip and leaned up to kiss him. Her tongue flicked across his and he parted her legs wider. She arched her back as he entered her.

"Ohhhhh Kunzite!", she moaned.

His pace was slow and steady. He looked into her eyes and kissed her again while suckling her bottom lip. She moaned into his mouth and urged him to go faster. He quickened his pace and she matched his movements. He let out a low moan and Minako followed right after him. He smiled and leaned on his arm.

"So, we could be doing this all day..."

"I know babe, but I can't", she kissed him on the cheek and got up to put her clothes on.

Kunzite sighed. "I wanna see you again Minako."

"Likewise", she answered while putting on her shoes.

"I'm serious.", he replied sharply.

Minako smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I am too. I have strong feelings towards you Mr. Gergio. We should meet at the museum later okay?"

Kunzite got up and hugged her tightly, "Okay."

She blew him a kiss and left his room, leaving a trail of jasmine behind.

Kunzite had finally got of bed and went to get a well earned cup of coffee from the coffee shop down the street. He sat at the table by himself reading the _New York Times._ He scanned the magazine and threw it on the table. All he could think about was Minako. Her luscious curves, transdescent blue eyes, silky blonde hair, odd sense of humor, and how intelligent she was. She was no run of the mill blonde. She had brains!

(_I think I'm falling in love with her._) He sat there deep in thought, not noticing anyone or thing around him. Rei stood there in shock. (_That guy from the party!_) She fixed her hair and took out her pen and paper to take his order. She slowly walked up to him. She raised her eyebrow. He seemed to be in deep thought. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Excuse him, sir?"

Kunzite blinked and looked up at her, "Oh I'm sorry, were you standing there for a while."

Rei smiled, "No, I just walked over here. May I take your order?"

Kunzite gave her a small smile, "Just a cup of coffee and a danish."

Rei wrote it down, "Okay I'll be back shortly."

Kunzite stared at her after she left. (_She looks familiar. Have I seen her before... Oh yeah at that party last night._)

A few minutes later Rei brought over his order.

"Here you go."

"Thank you.", he replied.

Rei walked away and went to her other table. She glanced at him a fw more times before he left. Now that she had a better look at him, she wanted even more. (_I'll see him again and I'll be ready for him._)

A/N: Well even though Rei is one of my fav SM characters, besides Makoto, I wanted her to the protagonist in this fic. More twists and turns later on I promise. It will be kind of slow at first, but afterall these are just flashbacks okay. I promise I'll update SHOUT! soon okay. Toodles Luv y'all and thanks for the reviewds xoxox

-WooWoo316


	4. Eyes of Duplicity

A/N: Hello my lovely readers, sorry for the wait. I've been very busy so far this year. Gotta get in those applications. I graduate soon! YAY! Well anyway thank you all for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter! Oh yeah, I did a typo in the last chapter. Rei is the antagonist. Sorry to those a little confused.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer. Don't own SM ;)

**Revenge Is Oh So Sweet**

**Eyes of Duplicity**

"So this is $750,000?", Lorelle Del Masico pointed to a vase.

"Yes, Mrs. Del Masico, but it is a very wise investment," the auctioneer smiled.

"Hmmm... it is rather unique. What do you think Minako dear?", Lorelle turned to her daughter.

Minako snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't listening."

Lorelle rolled her eyes, "Sweetie, what do you think of this vase being in the show? It's starting price is $750,000."

Minako wrinkled her nose distastefully at the vase, "I don't like it. I apologize sir, but I wouldn't pay that much for something as ugly as that."

The auctioneer coughed loudly at the remark. Lorelle blushed a bright red.

"Would you excuse use for a moment," she grabbed Minako by the arm and led her out into the lobby.

Minako pried her mother's hand from around her arm, "Ouch, what was that for?"

Lorelle crossed her arms, "For embarassing me! What is wrong with you today! Your daydreaming and it's really unfitting for a young lady."

Minako sighed, "Mother, I'm not feeling well. I think I'll call a taxi and go home. Why don't you stay here and finish?"

"Yes, that is a very good idea. Go home and rest," Lorelle said flatly.

Minako just shook her head and walked outside. She whistled for a taxi, told him her address, and sat back in her seat. Just then, her cell phone rang loudly.

"Hello?", she answered.

"Hey beautiful," Kunzite said.

Minako smiled, "Hi Kunzite. What's up?"

"Nothing really. You feel like going out tonight with me?"

"Sure, I need to get away from my mother. Where do you want to go?"

"How about that bar off of 5th Avenue?" Kunzite offered,

"Yeah, I've wanted to go there. So meet you there around 9?"

"Okay, bye love."

"Bye Kunzite," Minako hung up her phone and looked out the window.

Rei stretched her arms in the air. She was getting sore from carrying the trays around the cafe'. She overheard that man's conversation on his cell phone. Well why not go? She was free tonight, but then she frowned. (_What am I gonna wear! Maybe I'll borrow something from Setsuna._)

"Hey Rei! Get out of La La Land and get to work!" her boss screamed across the cafe.

Rei felt her face heat up with embarassment as she cleared off the tables.

"Asshole," she mumbled under breath.

"Don't worry about him. People like that get theirs in the end."

Rei looked up to see Kunzite smiling at her. She was so nervous, her mind went blank.

"Ummm... yeah, but I'm use to jerks like that," she said.

Kunzite nodded in agreement, "Me too, but like I said, don't worry about him or anyone. Well have nice day."

He left her a tip and got up and left.

Rei stood there staring at him. He was so handsome and he actually talked to her. Well maybe he did most of the talking, but still... it was progress.

"I want him," she whispered under her breath.

(_ I think it's time for me to have some fun._)

_Later that night..._

Kunzite was early. Maybe too early. He glanced at his watch and it read 8:15. (_What the hell am I gonna do til then?_). Rei walked into the place with a hint of grace. All eyes were on her. She really did looked stunning. Setsuna let her borrow a dress she had just finished for a fashion show. It was dark red and sensual. The dress came to her mid thigh and had a slit on the side. It was cut low enough to show just a little of her clevage and it hugged her curves. She left her hair down in loose curls and put smoky makeup to accent her ivory face. She noticed Kunizte from across the room and sauntered over to him. She slid down in the seat next to him.

"Hey."

Kunzite looked up and his jaw almost dropped. She was gorgeous! He shook his head and smiled at the woman.

"Um... have we met?", he asked politely.

Rei nodded her head, "I work at that cafe'."

Kunzite laughed, "Oh yeah, you were my waitress. Wow, you look amazing."

Rei smiled, "Thank you."

"Um can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure."

Kunzite put his hand up, "A margarita for the lady please."

The bartender nodded and began to make the drink. Rei turned to look at Kunzite.

"You know, we really haven't met properly. I'm Rei Kanole."

"Kunzite Gergio. Please to meet you."

They shook hands as the bartender placed the drink in front of Rei and gave her a wink. She smiled at him and sipped it slowly.

"So Kunzite why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for my girlfriend."

Rei raised her eyebrow, "Girlfriend? Lucky girl."

Kunzite smiled, "Yeah, she's worth it."

"Hmmm.", Rei mumbled.

She took the olive from her drink and nibbled on it slowly. Kunzite glanced at her and then back to his scotch. He really needed to get away from this woman. It was bad enough he was flirting with her, but Minako could show up at anytime and get the wrong idea. Rei gave herself a pat on the back. She knew she had Kunzite wrapped around her pinky finger. She could tell he was going crazy from her teasing. (_Just a little more and then I'll go in for the kill_)

"Kunzite!"

Rei frowned at the voice. That stupid blonde was here.

"Fuck", she mumbled under her breath.

Kunzite sighed in relief. He got up from his seat and kissed Minako softly.

"Hi", he said with a smile.

She raised her eyebrow. "Missed me?"

"You have no idea."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good."

Rei cleared her throat. "Thanks for the drink Kunzite. See you around."

She gave Minako a forced smile and walked out the place haughtily.

Minako sat down next to Kunzite, "Thank goodness you called me. I almost killed my mother over some stupid vase. I hate being with her. If she thinks I'm gonna be like her, she is sadly mistaken."

Kunzite took her hand and lightly caressed the back of her hand with his fingers. "Don't worry about it. Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah get me a cosmo," Minako replied.

She frowned inwardly when he left to go get her drink. (_Who was that women_) Kunzite handed her the drink and sat down back in his seat. Minako played with the napkin on the table.

"Who was that women sitting next to you?"

Kunzite choked on his scotch. He coughed loudly.

"Just a friend."

"Just a friend," Minako echoed.

Kunzite stared at Minako, "Seriously just someone I knew from somewhere. That's all."

"Okay," Minako said. Even though she wasn't satisfied.

They talked for awhile and soon left the place.

Kunzite turned to look at her as they walked down the street. "So what would you like to do angel."

Minako rolled her eyes playfully, "Last time we drank and had nothing else to do, I ended up in your bed."

Kunzite looked shocked, "Really! How absurd!"

Minako laughed. Kunzite took her hand in his.

"I love your smile."

Minako smiled and kissed him softly on his lips, "Thank you sir."

"I feel old."

She laughed again. "Don't be. You have me. Wanna go to your place?"

"Do you need to ask. Lets go", Kunzite whispered.

Rei stared at the ceiling as the man next to her snored lightly. She had met someone before she stormed out of that place and of course one thing led to another and her she was. She sighed and rolled away from him. Jadeite Mendez was very handsome man and wealthy as well. He looked like the god Apollo with his sun kissed blonde hair and alluring blue eyes. He reputation proceeded him. She fell instantly in... lust with him. It was just physical attraction. He said a couple of smooth lines, bought a couple of drinks, and then afterwards they went to his place. Seducing him was easy. Now that their fun was over, Rei became bored. She wanted Kunzite, not this man. Sure he was good for some sex, but it wasn't enough. (_For now I'll just live in the moment._) Her eyelids soon grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

_Next morning..._

Jadeite opened his eyes slowly to see if that gorgeous women was still next to him. She was, but she was staring off into space.

"Good morning Rei," he yawned.

She looked boredly at him and got out of bed. He frowned and sat up.

"So I'm guessing you didn't have fun last night."

Rei gave him a tight smile and put on her dress, "Hmmm...how could you tell?"

Jadeite rolled his eyes and laughed loudly, "You kept staring at Gergio."

Rei's head snapped up, "You know Kunzite?"

Jadeite frowned, "Of course I know that shit head. He ruined my chance of being with Minako. She turned me down, but goes home with him after knowing him for an hour."

Rei raised her eyebrow, "Well, well, I think you and I can work something out."

A/N: Hmmmm I wonder what Rei is up to. Well maybe you will find out next time. HAHAHAHAHA! (clears throat) Well I hope you liked it. R&R HAPPY NEW YEAR!

-WooWoo316 ;P


	5. Let the Games Begin

A/N: Yes! I'm on a roll :D! Okay even though I haven't gotten many reviews for this...I think this one of my popular fics. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Standard one: Don't own anything. Just my passion for writing :D

**Revenge Is Oh So Sweet**

**Let the Games Begin**

Minako stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She smiled at the person next to her and kissed his cheek lightly. He stirred and opened his eyes. A grin began to form on his handsome face.

"Don't tell me it's morning?"

She chuckled and nodded her head. He groaned and sat up in bed.

"I don't want you to go."

"Kunzite, if I stay we won't ever leave this room," she raised her eyebrow.

"So what? I don't mind Minako," he pouted.

She leaned forward and kissed him, "Baby, I know you don't, but I really need to go. My mother just called me six times looking for me."

Kunzite sighed, "Alright. I'm getting up."

He stood up and put on his robe. Minako slipped on her dress and shoes, not even noticing him come behind her and pull her close to him. She sighed and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her neck softly.

"Damn," he finally said.

She turned around fully and looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm falling for you Minako."

He lifted her chin and kissed her slowly. The kiss became more frequent and sensual. He unzipped the back of her dress and soon they were tangled in the sheets again. Minako rolled on top of him and rubbed his chest. He sat up and kissed her again. The phone rang loudly in the background. Minako sighed and grabbed it off the nightstand. She turned it off completely.

"I thought...", he began

"Shhhhh," she covered his lips with one finger and pushed him down on the bed.

"Time stops right now," she smiled.

Rei walked down te street with a smile on her face. Everything seemed to be going well today... well at least to her liking. She and Jadeite hit off perfectly. He was the perfect lapdog for now and was him using any chance she got. Now all she had to do was put everything into place. It surprised her how...determined...no...desperate she was to get Kunzite. They were an item and she knew that the first time she laid eyes on him. That bitch he was with would have to go and she knew just how. All it took was time. (_I must be patient. Good things happen to those who wait._)

Minako arrived home late that evening. She couldn't help smiling at the thought of Kunzite. She was in love.

"MINAKO?!"

Minako frowned and walked upstairs. Only one person yelled her name like that. She walked down the east wing of the mansion and stood in the doorway of her parent's bedroom.

"Yes mother?"

Lorelle turned around in her chair and sniffed distastefully at her daughter.

"I will not approve of your escapades any longer. I called you numerous times this morning and you decided to not return any of my calls."

Minako sighed, "I'm sorry. I was caught up in something important."

Lorelle scoffed, "I bet you were. I will not have you running around this city like a common whore. You have a reputation to keep young lady. I suggest you end this fling with whomever you're with or you'll be sorry."

Minako's eyes blazed angrily, "You don't even know him. I happen to like him very much mother. Why are you being such a bitch?! Just because daddy doesn't even touch or look at you that way anymore doesn't mean-"

SMACK!!!

Minako stumbled backwards and held her cheek. Her mother put her hand down. Her eyes began to tear up.

"How dare you say that to me. I'm your mother! Whether you like it or not, but I deserve some respect! Now get out of my sight. I need to lay down," Lorelle went back to her vanity and sat down.

Minako turned around quickly and walked down to her room and slammed the door. She sat down on her bed and began to cry (_I hate her_).

Rei rubbed Jadeite's chest and nibbled his ear. He moaned and placed his hands on her hips. Rei removed his hands and smirked.

"I'm suppose to do the touching."

Jadeite pouted, "No fair. You play too many games Rei."

Rei scoffed, "Yeah whatever. Anyway I need to go. My roommate is probably worried about me."

She slid off his lap and grabbed her purse. Jadeite groaned and looked down. (_Great. Another cold shower._)

Minako sighed and dried her eyes. She went to look herself in the mirror and let her hair fall from the bow tying it together. She undressed and went into her bathroom. She turned on the water and sat on the edge until it was three fourths full and turned it off. She slid into the tub until she was submerged. She washed her hair slowly and let the steam from the hot water clear her mind. She sighed and leaned backwards. (_I hate being here. This place is nothing but a prison to me._) A knock from her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Del Masico?" a timid voice called.

Minako smiled. It was the housekeeper Ellsa.

"Yes Ellsa?"

"Your parents wish for your presence in the dining room for dinner."

Minako groaned and got out of tub and wrapped a towel around her body.

"...Ellsa, I'll be there shortly."

She heard Ellsa leave her room and close the door. Minako walked out of her bathroom and put on a cashmere sweater and jeans.

"It's now or never, "she said to her reflection.

Rei took off her shoes and locked the door behind her. She peeked into Setsuna's room and saw that her roommate fast asleep. She blew out some air in relief and went to her room.

"Rei, you suck at sneeking in."

Rei turned around and gave Setsuna a lopsided smile.

"Oh well I tried."

Setsuna shook her head, "Where have you been lately?"

Rei smirked, "With a guy."

"Oh really and does this guy have name?"

Rei stuck out her tongue, "Jadeite Mendez."

Setsuna scratched her head and let out a laugh, "Well, Miss Rei you caught yourself a nice one. Maybe now you'll leave that other guy alone."

Rei swatted her hand at Setsuna, "Girl please. Jadeite is just a distraction. I'm only using him."

Setsuna's ruby eyes feeled with doubt and she frowned, "Sweetie, I'm not sure if that is a smart thing to do. Something is wrong with you. The old Rei wouldn't be saying stupid shit like that. You've changed."

Rei rolled her eyes, "What the fuck ever Setsuna. I love the new me so you can shove it. Maybe I need to start looking for a new place to live since now you want to preach to me about what I should do."

Setsuna started to say something, but Rei slammed the door in her face. She smiled sadly and walked back to her room.

"Oh Rei, you really don't know what you're getting yourself into. I can only pray you don't do anything drastic.

The dinner table was unusually quiet. Lorelle, who always had something to say about her day, sat silently eating her soup. Minako chewed her food slowly and didn't look up from her plate. Martino felt the tension between his wife and daughter and didn't bother to say anything. Lorelle looked from Minako to her husband and grew angry. She slammed down her fork.

"Well aren't you going say something?!"

Martino wiped his mouth off with his napkin and cleared his throat, "Lorelle calm down. This outburst isn't very ladylike."

Lorelle blushed a deep red and took a sip of wine from her glass.

"Forgive me Martino, but you need to say something to your daugther. Apparently she thinks the world revolves around her."

Minako's eye popped open and she glared at her mother, "You act like I'm dating some idiot. Kunzite respects me and I value that. You just can't stand to see me happy."

Lorelle sniffed and turned to her husband, "Do something please."

Martino patted Minako's hand, "Sweetie, you're right Kunzite is a very well respected man. I know I can trust him because me and his father worked together before his death a couple years ago. For your mother's sake, invite him over for dinner so we can really get to know him."

Minako got up and kissed her father on the cheek, "Okay daddy. Thank you so much!"

Lorelle watched her daughter run upstairs and out of sight, "You baby her too much."

Martino groaned and threw down his napkin, "No, I don't. You need to learn that she is an adult and the next time you call her a common whore, mark my words Lorelle, you'll regret it."

Lorelle choked back a sob as her husband went into his study.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kunzite!"

"Oh, Minako! How are you doing. Did your mother give you a hard time?"

"Naw, my father threatened her a little, but listen would you like to come over on Saturday to have dinner?"

"Saturday? Hmmm...yes I can. My schedule is clear. Alright baby, I love you."

"Love you too Kunzite. It's at 7p.m. "

"Okay 7. Bye Minako."

"Bye Kunzitee."

A/N: Wow! Done for now. I'm on a roll here. Well R&R please. Toodles!!!

-WooWoo316 ;)


	6. Posion Ivy

A/N: Wow. I haven't written in a while. I was having a serious case of writer's block, but now I'm back and ready to write . Well enjoy and I hope you like the next installation. R&R!

**Revenge Is Oh So Sweet**

**Poison Ivy**

Minako sighed as she carried four large shopping bags. (_So much for saying shopping is therapeutic_). She sat down on a bench and took out her cell phone. As she was about dial Kunzite's number a voice spoke up.

"Minako? Oh my GOD!!!"

She looked up and smiled. Her childhood friend Usagi was running towards her. One would mistake them for identical twins except Usagi's eyes were a crystal blue and her hair was a darker shade.

"Usagi, what are you doing back in New York? I thought you were in Greece with your family?"

Usagi grinned, "Yes, I was, but Greece couldn't handle me so I came back."

Minako laughed, "Sounds like you had fun."

Usagi nodded, "I brought back a souvenir, too."

Minako's jaw dropped. A handsome young man came up behind Usagi and kissed her neck. She giggled lightly.

"Usagi, who is your friend," he asked.

Minako studied him for a moment. He wasn't breathtaking as Kunzite, but he did look good. He was about 6'2'', had jet black hair, and midnight blue eyes with a toned body.

"Minako, I'd like you to meet Mamoru. Mamoru this is one of my closet friends, Minako Del Masico."

Mamoru smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Usagi's."

Minako smiled back, "Nice to meet you also Mamoru. Usagi, it was great seeing you. I hope we see other soon."

"No problem Minako. If you ever need anything, and I mean _anything_, I'm just a call away. Bye sweetie," Usagi gave her a hug.

Minako waved and walked away.

Rei picked at her nails while waiting for Jadeite to come out of his office. She had quit her job as a waitress since he said he would worry about her financial problems from now on. He walked out with a look of overbearing confidence and smiled at her.

"Hello beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him, "Quit with the compliments, I have things to do."

Jadeite just smirked, "So the bitch is back huh? Listen, Rei why do you want Kunzite so bad? You can have me. I can give you everything."

She laughed out loud, 'Because I want what I can't have."

Jadeite frowned, "So? I'm offering something _you_ can have."

"It doesn't matter because you want Minako. We have other plans to worry about. Let's get to work."

Jadeite sighed and followed the vixen outside to his limousine.

Minako fixed her hair and smoothed her dress before walking out her room. Kunzite was coming to meet her parents and she was a wreck. Kunzite had only heard about her father through his father, but her mother was another story. Minako rolled her eyes at thought of her mother eyeing him. She went into the dining room and made sure the table was set for four people.

"Minako!"

She ran to the stairwell to see her mother standing there with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yes mother?"

"I don't think I'm going to like him."

Minako sighed and tried to stay calm. Her mother was playing games and this was not the time for her to do it.

"You haven't even met him yet," she answered.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Ugh. We'll talk later. Mother, you're not going to give a hard time today. Please just be quiet for once and accept who I'm with. It's almost seven; I'll see you at dinner."

Minako turned around and walked back into the dining room. Ellsa was lighting the candles on the table. Ellsa looked up and blew out the match.

"Dinner is almost done Miss Del Masico."

"Thank you Ellsa. Could you tell my father the news."

Ellsa nodded her head and walked out. Minako heard the doorbell ring and then the door open.

"Mr. Kunzite Gergio."

Minako ran out into the lobby and wrapped her arms around. Him smiled and leaned in to kiss her. A cough interrupted them and they broke apart. Lorelle stood there with a frown on her face. Kunzite smiled and walked over to her.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Del Masico I'm Kunzite Gergio."

"I know who you are Mr. Gergio."

Kunzite cleared his throat and looked down at the floor. Minako frowned inwardly, but forced a smile.

"Come into the dining room. Dinner should be ready."

She took his hand and walked into the dining room. Her father was already at the table. He stood up and shook Kunzite's hand.

"Nice to see you're doing well for yourself Mr. Del Masico."

"Likewise Kunzite, how is your father? Still bitter I'm guessing?"

Kunzite chuckled, "When isn't he. He and my mother just went to the Virgin Islands. Apparently they wanted to get away from me."

Martino laughed out loud, "Well they're good people. I hope this thing that is going on with my daughter is not just a 'temporary' thing."

Kunzite smiled at Minako and looked back at Martino, "Trust me sir, I really care for Minako."

Martino smiled, "Good. Now that I'm pleased let's sit down and eat."

Lorelle looked furious and sat down in a huff. Minako rolled her eyes and sat down next Kunzite. Ellsa came out and began to serve the food. Tonight's menu was grilled meat an vegetables over saffron rice. For dessert they had grilled mixed fruit. After dinner they walked in the living room and drank coffee. Minako smiled to herself. Kunzite talked to Martino with such confidence. Even her mother warmed up to him a little. Kunzite looked at the clock above the mantle.

"It looks like it's time for me to go. I don't want to wear out my welcome. Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Del Masico."

Martino shook his hand one last time and patted his back, "Please come over again. You're good in my book son."

Lorelle got up and sauntered over to him, "Well, I was wrong about you Mr. Gergio. It seems I have nothing to worry about."

Kunzite kissed her hand and looked at Minako. She smiled at him and jerked her head towards the door.

"I'll see you out."

They got to the door and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you so much."

Kunzite wrapped his arms around her face. "You're worth it Minako. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

Minako nodded and opened the door. "Okay. Bye sweetie."

He kissed one last time and walked out to his car.

Rei crossed her legs slowly in the bar stool and surveyed the club. Jadeite decided to take to her to one of the clubs he owed in the city. She sipped her drink and ignored the men trying to talk to her.

"Rei, guess what?"

She turned to look at Jadeite and raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Everything is in place. All I need to do is send the invitations."

"Finally, can we go now? I'm so bored here. You've been gone for a long time and I want to have some fun."

Jadeite smirked, "That could be arranged."

Rei slid off the chair and traced his lips with her finger. "Really? Let's go."

A/N: Wow college is not easy. It took me forever to update well I hope it get some feedback. Any will do. Toodles.

-WooWoo316 ;D


	7. Snake Eyes

A/N: Hey peeps! I'm back. Enjoy reading and thank you for the reviews. It made me very happy .

Disclaimer: I don't own SM...(sigh) such a tragedy.

**Revenge Is Oh So Sweet**

**Snake Eyes**

Rei crawled on the bed in front of Jadeite. He loosened his tie and started to take off his clothes.

Rei smirked, "Aren't we anxious tonight."

Jadeite pinned her arms down the bed and started to kiss her neck. Rei bit her lip and wiggled underneath him.

"Ohhhh, that feels so good Jadeite!"

Jadeite moved down her neck and undid the halter top she was wearing and continued his work. Rei arched her back and started to moan.

"Ooooohhhh Kunzite!"

Jadeite sat up and scolded, "What the fuck did you say?"

Rei opened her eyes and blushed, "Uh…"

Jadeite gave her a look of disgust and pushed her away.

"You're a sick girl."

Rei growled and pushed him back, "Kiss my ass you uptight, snotty, son of a bitch! You are such a hypocrite! You know what? Fuck you. I'm leaving. See if you ever are going to get Minako now."

Jadeite got up and opened the door, "I'll take my chances. Front door is that way bitch."

Rei screamed, slapped him across the face and stormed out of his house without a second glance back.

Kunzite sighed and looked over the forms on his desk. He scanned the words and frowned slightly. (_This doesn't seem right_). A knock came at the door and he looked up in surprise.

"Come in!"

The door opened slowly and a young woman stepped in and closed the door. Kunzite gestured her to sit down. She walked over and sat down slowly in the chair in front of her. Kunzite gave her a once over. She was about 5'4" and slim. She had short, curly blue hair and eyes to match. She was wearing a white blouse and a black pencil skirt with black high heels.

"Hello Mr. Gergio, my name is Ami Carmichael. I'm here to talk to you about the secretary position."

Kunzite nodded his head, "Well Ms. Carmichael, I've looked over your resume and I have to say I'm impressed. Your references are outstanding."

Ami smiled, "Thank you Mr. Gergio. I'm flattered you would consider me for this position. Jadeite Mendez spoke highly of you."

"Oh did he now? Well congradulations Ms. Carmichael, you've got the job," he held ou his hand.

Ami smiled and took his hand and shook it virgiously, "Thank you so much sir!"

Kunzite nodded his head, "You're very welcome. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

Ami smiled again and got up to leave, "I look forward to working with you sir."

Kunzite scratched his head and sat back down at his desk. (_I could have sworn she was trying to flirt with me. Must be in my head then._)

Minako sat down and at the table and thanked the waiter as he walked away. She glanced at her watch and made the slightest frown. (_Hmmm... he's late._) Before she even looked up, Kunzite rushed over and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry baby. The meeting took longer than expected."

Minako flashed him her famous smile, "It's ok sweetie. I wasn't worried at all."

Kunzite took a sip of water and grinned, "Liar. You looked like you were gonna kill me."

Her eyes sparkled and she winked at him, "Little old me? I love you too much to do that."

He smiled to himself and looked around the restaurant. He noticed a woman glance in his direction and give him a wink. Kunzite shook his head and ignored the gesture. Minako stared at him.

"Are you okay?"

Kunzite nodded, "I'm fine. Excuse me."

Minako watched him walk to the restroom with a look of concern. Kunzite rubbed his temples as he walked down the hallway towards the restroom. He turned on the faucet and stared at his reflection. He sighed. (_I look like I've aged 10 years._) The door opened behind and he didn't bother to look. He splashed his face with cold water and looked back into the mirror. A pair of deep violet eyes were staring at him.

"AH!," Kunzite turned around.

Rei smiled and put her hands on her hips, "Surprised to see me again?"

Kunzite cleared his throat, "Rei, what are you doing in here?"

She slowly licked her lips, "You must know why. Kunzite, ever since I laid eyes on you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. That night we talked at the bar, when you came to the cafe' I worked at..it must be fate. Surely you feel something for me."

Kunzite shook his head, "Rei, I have a girlfriend. I'm flattered your telling me this, but I'm not interested."

Anger flashed across her face. She felt her face turn red with embarassment. (_Why is he turning ME down?!_) She laughed out loud and walked closer to Kunzite. He back away from her until he was against the wall. She reached up and traced his lips with her finger and pressed herself against him. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"If you weren't into me, I wouldn't have been able to get this close."

She nibbled on his ear lobe and received and low moan from him. Kunzite bit his lip to keep from going insane. (_This isn't right...I love Minako!_) His eyes scanned over Rei's body and she did look sexy. Her hair was down and bone straight. She wore a strapless, black dress with a low neck line. He felt his hands slide around her waist and puller her closer. Rei pulled him by his tie to meet her lips. Their kiss broke all the rules of nature. Tongues demanding domination. The battle raged on until Kunzite picked up Rei and lifted her off the ground. He wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed her against the wall. She let out a moan as she felt his member. She unzipped his pants and he eagerly plunged deep into her. Their movements going at a steady pace. She urged him to go faster and he nodded quickly.

"Ohhhh Kunzite!"

They both reached their peaks and collapsed against the sink. Sweat drenched their faces. Rei's chest rose up and down quickly. She looked down at him adoringly.

"You belong to me."

A/N: I'm finished...I'm finished?! WoW that was so hard to get done. I apologize again for taking so long, but don't worry because there is more to come. Hope you are enjoying it so far. Remember to R&R. Toodles for now!

-WooWoo316 ;)


	8. Submission

A/N: I'm back!!! Hooray!! It's about time, I've be gone far too long and I miss all my readers..besides some of these stories need to get done ASAP...so in honor of coming home for winter break (Thank God) I'm finishing some of my stories (plus I haven't be able to write this semester at all and it's killing me inside. So Happy Holidays to all and enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own SM at all. Good day :)

**Revenge Is Oh So Sweet**

**Submission**

_"You belong to me."_

The words echoed through his mind as he turned off the lamp next to his bed. A body shifted next him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He let his hand run up and down her back. (_What the hell was I thinking?_)

---------

_Kunzite got up with a start and stared at the woman. She smiled devilishly and licked her lips at him._

_"Ready for round two?"_

_"What the fuck do you mean 'round two'?! Have you lost your mind...have I lost my mind? Oh god...what did I just do?"_

_Rei got up and fixed her dress, "All you did was surrender to your male desires. It's quite common, really. Now, lets talk about us."_

_Kunzite stepped back from her, "Us?! There is no us! I just fucked a stranger in the restroom. My girlfriend is waiting for me out there. I love her and now...I-I-I-"_

_Rei lifted his chin with her hand, "What you did right now shows you don't love her. You're mine and I refuse to share you with her. You want me. Plain and simple, but I think you'll give into me soon enough. I've got something you're little girlfriend doesn't have and that is what will keep you coming back for more Mr. Gergio. Here is my number. Ciao."_

_He leaned over the sink in disbelief as she walked out the restroom with a smile on her face._

---------

Kunzite sighed and stared off into space. He glanced down at Minako's sleeping form. Her breathing was slow and steady. (_She doesn't have clue. I'm fighting these inner demons. I need to find Rei and end this because I love Minako_). Soon his eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Minako yawned slightly. She looked over and saw that Kunzite wasn't there next to her in bed. She frowned and dressed quickly. She walked down into the kitchen and looked around. A note had been placed near a bouquet of roses. She opened it slowly and read it to herself:

_Minako,_

_Good morning baby, I hope you had a good night's sleep. Sorry I'm here to give you a special wake up call, but I have some business to take care of this morning. I'll see you at dinner. Love you,_

_Kunzite_

Kunzite sat in his office and tapped his pen on the desk impatiently. (_Where is she?!_). A soft knock came at the door.

"Come in."

Ami poked her head in a smiled, "Mr. Gergio, a Rei Kanole to see you."

Kunzite nodded his head and Rei walked in slowly. Kunzite tried to not stare at her. She looked amazing. She was wearing a simple red blazer and knee-length skirt. Her shoes were plain black stilettos and her was down in loose curls. She sat down gracefully in chair in front of him and crossed her legs.

"Miss me?"

"Hardly," he walked over the small bar next to his desk and poured a drink.

Rei chuckled out loud, "Hmmm... drinking at 10 in the morning? What's wrong? You can't do this sober?"

Kunzite glared at her and sat down in his chair, "Don't make this harder than it seems. Listen , what I did...we did was a mistake. This isn't going to continue and I want to this to go as smooth as possible."

Rei scoffed, "Oh really? Well, I made my point quite clear Mr. Gergio. I always get what I want and I want you. You may think you're over me, but you're not. There will be a time when all you'll ever do is think about me. I'm embedded in your mind. Trust me and believe; this isn't over just yet."

Kunzite rubbed his forehead vigorously, "Rei, you're a nice woman, and I'm tired of being nice, but go fuck some other poor sap! I have a girlfriend whom I love very much! Don't you care. What I did was wrong, but I'm paying for it now and trying to make things right. Leave me the fuck alone!"

Rei raised her eyebrow and stood up quickly, "I don't care about that blonde bitch! You need someone just like you: powerful, strong, beautiful. I can give you that."

She walked over to him and he got up quickly from his chair.

"Rei, stay away from me."

She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, "You obviously want me. Remember what I told you before: you wouldn't have let me get this close to you if you didn't want me. It's too late Kunzite, you're under my spell."

She kissed his neck and began to rub his chest. Kunzite grabbed her and threw on his desk_ (What the hell am I doing?_) She looked at him with hooded eyes and purred lowly. He couldn't take it anymore. He undid his tie and began to cover her body with hot kisses.

Ami chuckled to herself as she typed on the computer. She picked up the phone a dialed a number quickly.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me. You won't believe it, but she's here in the office right now. I'm impressed she actually did it. Cool, I'll meet you later on today. Bye."

Minako walked around the store casually looking at dresses to wear. (_Hmmm what should I get?)._Her mother walked over to her.

"There you are dear! I've been looking for you. I need you to help me decide what to pick out for the dinner tomorrow night."

Minako sighed and walked over to the dressing room with her mother. Lorelle stepped out in a black cocktail dress.

"How do I look?"

"You look fine mother."

Lorelle frowned, "Is something wrong Minako?"

Minako shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I know when my daughter is upset. Something must be wrong because clearly you would have said something smart already."

"I just have a lot of things on my mind. I'm worried about Kunzite. We went out to dinner and he seemed distant."

Lorelle laughed out loud, "My dear, men will be men. How do you think I put up with your father all these years? He is fine. Just give me him some space and he'll talk about it soon."

Minako smiled, "Yes, I suppose you're right. Thanks."

Lorelle gave her daughter a hug, "Anytime. Now lets find something for you to wear."

The waiter walked Setsuna over to a table near the back of the restaurant. She thanked him and sat down. She looked over at the person seated and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late."

Ami smiled, "No problem. I just got here myself."

Setsuna took a sip of water, "So you said Rei came by that man's office today?"

Ami nodded, "Yes, and her stay was longer than excepted. Mr. Gergio looked uncomfortable after she left. I'm afraid something happened."

Setsuna bit her bottom lip, "I don't know what happened to her. Rei was so quiet and nice. Then all of a sudden she changed into this dangerous person. She's cold and I'm worried about this man. Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, but I haven't met her yet. Tomorrow I will at the charity banquet. Why are you so worried about Rei?"

Setsuna shuddered, "I think she is planning to do something horrible. She talked about another man, Jadeite M-"

Ami looked up with a start, "Mendez? Jadeite Mendez?!"

Setsuna scratched her head, "Yes. I think so. Why, is something wrong?"

Ami laughed nervously, "No, nothing is wrong."

She looked off into space.

Setsuna stood up from her seat and held out her hand, "Thank you Ami. Please keep me posted."

Ami shook her head and took Setsuna's hand and shook it warmly, "You're welcome Setsuna. Maybe I can get an extra ticket to the banquet for you."

"That would be lovely. Good bye."

Ami waved and sat back down. A frown slowly came across her face. (_I guess I'll be paying someone a visit soon_).

A/N: Wow! I finished. Hmmm I wonder what Ami is up to. LOL. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Again, I apologize for the long wait. Toodles!! xoxox

-WooWoo316 :)


End file.
